Stolen Glances
by AstoriaMalfoySlytherin
Summary: Rated M for a reason! Dramione. A new year has been created at Hogwarts to ensure all students from the battle of Hogwarts get the qualifications needed for the future ahead of them. Hermione and Draco have somehow found an attraction for each other. After becoming head boy and head girl, this increases pressure. Will they end up as a happy couple?
1. What Shampoo does he use!

~~~Hermione's perspective

In the great hall, he caught my eye. We were all sitting at our house tables; eating our first dinner at Hogwarts of the year. The ceiling's stars were brighter than ever, making the atmosphere even more settling and warming. The battle of Hogwarts was over, and the school had been rebuilt after the horrifying damages. All the 7th years who took part in the battle last year had all received letters from Hogwarts asking us to attend another year, to study for our NEWTS which we missed the chance of taking in the previous year. These exams are important for our future, so we were offered a chance to retake them. We are now called "8th years", a temporary extra year put in place. Looking over at the Slytherin table, I saw that boy, with the bleach blonde hair, and that evil, brooding look on his face, which surprisingly seemed rather cute. I lent my elbow onto the table and rested my head on my hand, staring in his direction. Draco was eating his food so beautifully, whilst his bright blue eyes glistened under the light of the stars. He looked over, and smiled. Why did he smile?! I quickly moved my head, and focused on him through the corner of my eye, hoping he didn't notice I was actually staring at him. As soon as I noticed he wasn't looking in my direction anymore, I quickly snapped back into focusing on what he was doing. For some reason he seemed to have changed. A lot. Matured. He was a lot more "buff" than he used to be. His jaw had got wider. So had his shoulders. Clearly puberty had taken over and finally done well. His hair. Wow, his hair. To be honest, I actually longed to run my fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Ummm, Hermione?" Ron asked, putting his arm around my waist.

I snapped out of it instantly, but acted a little dazed. "Wh-wha-what?"

"'Mione, you've been acting strange, you were acting as if you were in another world. You haven't even touched the food on your plate. What were you doing?"

"Oh, ummm, nothing. Just…. Thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?" he asked, twiddling around with the strands of my hair.

"Stuff."

What has come over me? Draco was a death eater and had been serving the Dark Lord. He always called me the most horrible names such as "Mudblood", and is basically our worst enemy. I can't be attracted to him! It would never work out! I have a boyfriend!

"Oh, right. You know, you can tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend now. We've done a lot of **_things_**over the past few months, since 7th year finished"

Ron did that cute winky face at me.

"And a lot of them meant we can share each other's feelings. Therefore if you have anything on your mind, I'll always be here for you."

He gave me a small, short, passionate kiss on the cheek. I rested my head on his shoulder and said "Ron, I do love you. You took my virginity, and I loved that night, and you were my first proper kiss."

"I love you too, my gorgeous 'Mione. That night I lost my virginity too, so we're both even. Now, eat."

I wasn't hungry at all, but with Ron right by my side, I couldn't get away with not eating dinner.

~~~Draco's perspective

First day of 8th year. I really didn't want to be back, to be honest, but my mother really wanted to make sure I have proper qualifications. My father told her before he got sent to Azkaban for working alongside the Dark Lord that his wish was for me to work for the Ministry, just like he did. Of course, I will try my hardest, but to be honest, I really do not care. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting either side of me at the Slytherin house table in the great hall. They were being their usual dumb selves and were trying to work out where the food came from. "I wonder where a chicken comes from" I heard one of them say. Seriously, they get on my nerves. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Granger was just walking over to her seat next to her two best friends: Potter and Weasley, as per usual. For some reason, she had been on my mind ever since the battle of Hogwarts. She is actually beautiful! Her hair wasn't a horrible curly, knotty mess anymore, but gorgeously wavy with a cute little bounce to it. Obviously she had worked out the spell which makes your hair perfect, and how you want it to be. She was wearing a short skirt, with bare legs, which I couldn't stop staring at. They were unbelievably sexy! They were the perfect shape, no wobbles, and no hairs. Her skirt was shorter than she used to wear; this year it was just below her arse cheeks, and gripped her tightly around the waist, optimizing how slim she was. Her blouse was properly fitted now, and it gripped her in all the right places. Her boobs were surprisingly big for a bookworm. I guess she was trying to look better now she had a boyfriend [Weasley]. Oh how I longed to run my hands down her hot body. I could feel myself drooling, but I didn't really care. She was so pretty. As she sat down, I looked away, to ensure I wasn't seen looking at her; Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood, attracted to a Mudblood. Oh I would be gossip of the century! My family would disown me! I decided to pay attention to Crabbe and Goyle again, and start eating some of the food I had piled on my plate. Halfway through eating, I felt like I was being watched. Not by my friends, but someone else. By someone who really shouldn't be looking my way. I looked over at the Gryffindor table again, only to find Granger staring over at me. I gave her a smile. SHIT, I really shouldn't smile. She might suspect something. She quickly looked away, and so did I. I could sense she had got back into the same position and had starting looking over at me again. I ignored it, I couldn't risk any more. I overheard her and Weasley speaking to each other. The odd word I could understand, but nothing really made sense from what I had heard. I turned my head, and saw Weasley kissing her on the cheek. I couldn't physically look at them anymore. Oh how I wish it was me doing that to her.


	2. A Revelation

_**Disclaimer: Okay, so here's the full second chapter. Warning. In this chapter there are vigorous "lemons". Sorry, its my first time describing them, so sorry if the sex isn't very well described. Thankyou for following and favouriting!**_

~~~Hermione's Perspective

Professor McGonagall stood up out of her seat and exclaimed "May I have your attention please", as she always does, and we all instantly shut up.

She went on "As you may well have all heard, last year was the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort, _which we won against!,_ therefore the 7th years didn't get the qualifications needed to go into the working environment, and we have decided that they can return this year to ensure they do. These students will be called 8th years, and they will be the ones with head girl and head boy this year."

There were sighs and moans coming from all the 7th years who were hoping they could have had the opportunity to be in charge of all the students.

"We have chosen these already."

McGonagall took a piece of parchment out of her pocket and read out the names.

"Head girl. Hermione Granger. For outstanding work and attendance throughout her school years and for helping defeat Voldemort."

The whole of the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered, and Ron gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the lips. I couldn't hide my feelings, as a massive grin spread across my face. I had been working all through my school life for this and the day had finally come!

"Head boy. Draco Malfoy."

The clapping stopped. All the students gasped at the sound of this. Me, on the other hand, I didn't stop smiling.

"For having a huge amount of courage and determination. And for his skill and smartness."

A loud sound of hands hitting together started again, this time coming from the Slytherin table.

"As per usual, the head boy and head girl will have their own common room… Granger and Malfoy please stay behind at the end of dinner, and I shall take you to where you will be staying for the next year."

Ron and Harry looked at me, with a look of sorrow on their face. They were worried about me. I would have to share a common room and bathroom with our worst enemy. But I didn't really care. Maybe he's changed? He _looks_ like he's matured. I just hope he's matured on the _inside _too.

~~~Draco's perspective

So, Granger and I, head girl and boy, sharing the same home. I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of it. I really shouldn't. Even thinking things like this is betraying my family. She's a Mudblood, _remember?_ Why am I getting aroused just by the thought of her? I just can't get her off my mind. This is going to be the best year of my life so far.

The meal had finally finished, everyone was slowly making their way out of the Great Hall until only Granger and I were left, still sitting at our house tables. When McGonagall called us over, we both got up out of our seats, in sync, and walked to the Professor's table.

"I hope you take this responsibility well, I chose you two for a reason, and I hope that I never get the chance to regret the decision made."

We both nodded.

"Follow me."

She took us through the hall, up the winding stairs, along the narrow corridors until we finally stopped at a portrait with a painted couple on it, on the 5th floor.

"This is the head girl and boy's quarters. The password is 'Dragon's Fire'. Your luggage has already been put in your rooms, feel free to settle in and make yourselves at home."

McGonagall walked off into the distance, whilst I said the password to get inside. When the door closed behind us, I could feel myself getting hard again. The thought of being on my own with Granger was just too much. I ran to the dorm room that was clearly mine and lay on my bed. I couldn't risk her seeing me like this. Not just yet.

~~~Hermione's perspective

It was so lonely in my room, there was nobody to talk to, and because lessons hadn't started yet, I didn't have any essays to write, or anything I needed to study. I sat on my bed, unsure of what to do. An idea snapped to my mind when I was going through my trunk and sorting out my clothes. I found the corset I bought the other day, in preparation for being away from my parents so I could do what I like. I knew what to do.

"Hedwig!" I called.

Minutes later, he came, flying through the window to my dorm, and sat on the end of my 4 poster bed. I wrote a note on a bit of parchment, saying:

_Ron,_

_The head girl/boy's quarters are on the 5th floor, follow the corridor and you're there. _

_The password is Dragon's Fire._

_When you're inside, go into the room to the left, I have a surprise for you._

_Hermione. Xxxx_

"Hedwig, send this to Ron. Quickly."

I put the parchment in his mouth and off he went. Whilst waiting for Ron to arrive, I got ready. I went into the joint bathroom, and squeezed the corset onto my body, making it incredibly tight so it enhanced my cleavage. It only just covered my nipples, and was just long enough to go down to the bottom of my stomach. I put my best thongs on, and stockings, and slipped my heels on.

Suddenly, Malfoy burst in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!"

"I needed a piss."

He was quite clearly eyeing me up. I covered myself with my arms, and ran out, into my dorm again.

~~~Draco's perspective

When I saw Granger in her sexy underwear, I couldn't control myself any longer, I had grown the biggest erection I had ever had, but when I thought that it was probably Weasley she had dressed to please, it had gone down right away. The image of Granger hasn't left my head since that moment. I will never look at her the same way again.

~~~Hermione's perspective

So, after that eventful time in the bathroom, it felt like ages I had to wait for Ron to arrive. When he did, I was lying on the bed, legs apart.

Ron's first reaction was "Bloody Hell Hermione!" His face was priceless. He jumped onto the bed and laid on top of me. He fiddled with my long, wavy hair, and pressed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to allow our tongues to touch, and I could feel myself getting wet already. He stuck his tongue vigorously into my mouth and I bit it playfully. After a while, he started chewing on my lip, and I couldn't go on much longer. I needed him inside of me. Now. I could feel his bulge getting harder and harder against me. He unbuttoned his shirt, whilst I pulled his trousers down. He didn't have pants on underneath. I growled at the sight. His erection was touching my stomach. He popped my tits out of my corset, and fiddled with them teasingly. My nipples got hard as he put his mouth around my right boob. He sucked continuously, then kissed me, and gradually moved down towards my clit. He lapped at it, and I could feel it coming. I knew that soon I would burst and come all over his mouth. I needed him inside of me.

"Ron…" It came out as more of a moan than speech.

He continued what he was doing, and I couldn't help my hips bucking in rhythm to his licking.

"RonRonRonRon!"

He knew it was time to go in. He pulled his body back up against mine, undid my corset, pulled it off along with my thongs, and slipped his cock in.

"Oh, you're so wet 'Mione!"

"Fuck me hard Ron! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

Ron didn't need me to say it twice. He slammed in as hard as he could, making me scream and moan every time he hit my spot. The amount of times I screamed his name were uncountable. I couldn't go on any longer. My eyes rolled back and I exploded onto his cock, whilst screaming the loudest I had done all night. This obviously was too much for him, as I felt his come explode and fill my insides.

He rolled over next to me kissed me on the neck.

"Ron… that was amazing!" I said breathlessly.

"I know. I love you. You're mine 'Mione."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~Draco's perspective

Oh why oh why did I have to share quarters with Granger?! Whilst she was shagging the weasel, I couldn't stop crying. I wanted it to be my name she was screaming. I wanted her so badly. I didn't care about my family anymore. I needed her. I needed her touch. I needed her to be mine. If only she wasn't with him. It wouldn't be so hard to proclaim my love to her. Why did he have to like her too?! Grr, it's actually making me hate him even more! Finally, they had stopped. The disturbing images had vanished out of my head, and I finally managed to get to sleep after hours of racket going on in the room next door.


	3. The Morning After

_**~Okay. So, its been a while since I posted a chapter. Ive had quite bad writers block, where I know what I want to write, but I dont know how to write it. I've also gone through a lot of those thoughts like "Why am I writing an M rated fanfic?" as in I keep having a reality check and thinking that I really should not be writing M rated stuff, if you get what I mean... So, yeah. Here's the first part of chapter three. **_

_**NOTE: I was wondering if anyone wanted to be beta-readers? Like I email you the story and then you tell me how I could improve on it etc? Message me if you would love to and would be committed to do it! :)**_

Chapter 3

~~~Hermione's perspective

I woke up at sunrise, (I was surprised; I had had such a late night with Ron!) with Ron lying next to me, his warm arms wrapped around my body, still grabbing my boobs. My mind traced back to the night before. I thought about Ron's rather large hands touching me in places I wouldn't have even dreamed of. How Ron's face was when he climaxed. How sexy I felt in that corset. I grinned slightly. Then I remembered how I hadn't unpacked all my stuff yet, and only had a few hours until breakfast, therefore, as much as I wanted to keep it there, I moved Ron's hand off me, and got up off the bed. I rooted through my trunk for my robes and peeked through the door of my dorm to see if anybody was around; I was still undressed, I didn't want to be seen! The impolite, lazy little git Malfoy was not in the common room yet; he was obviously still asleep. I rushed into the bathroom as fast as I could, and jumped in the shower.

~~~Draco's perspective

I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Granger. Every so often I would cry my eyes out, squeezing my pillow with all my might. I don't know why I have suddenly got these feelings about her, but I feel as if I _need _her. I got up, and walked towards the door of my room, yet again wiping tears from my eyes. I looked outside. Granger was _naked, _running across the common room, towards the bathroom. When I first saw her, I turned my head away quickly. I didn't want to see her naked! I'm betraying my family! Part of my mind was telling me. But part of my mind had the huge urge to look back again. To imagine myself against her body. Her lips against mine.

**Okay, so I am going to get started on the rest of chapter three. I am really looking forward to carrying on with the story, and I will try my best to get it done as soon as possible! I think I may now have a beta reader, so they will help me achieve the best I can do!:D**


End file.
